Kurenai Yūhi
Kurenai Yūhi jest kunoichi na poziomie jōnina z Konohagakure. Jest również liderem drużyny Kurenai, która składa się z: Hinata Hyūga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka i Akamaru. Wygląd Kurenai w seriach.png|Kurenai w seriach. Wygląd Kurenai.png|Kurenai w filmie Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni. Kurenai jest jasnej karnacji kobietą o smukłej budowie. Ona ma długie czarne włosy sięgające jej nieokiełznane górne plecy i bardzo wyjątkowe oczy, które są w kolorze czerwonym, z dodatkowym pierścieniem w nich. Ona nosi makijaż składający się z czerwonej szminki i fioletowy cień do oczu. Jej regularny strój składa się z czerwonej zbroi oczek bluzki tylko z prawym rękawie widoczną. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, jest to bardzo szeroki materiał, który przypomina bandaże z wzorem na nim podobny do tych z cierni róż. Jej ręce i uda są owinięte w bandaże i nosi na czole ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy i regularne sandały Shinobi. W retrospekcji, wykazano, że Kurenai nosiła standardowy strój shinobi Konohy z kamizelką kuloodporną i prosty czerwonym strój bez rękawów pod nim. W czasie ciąży, miała na sobie długą, luźną sukienkę z matek dopasowania prostej bluzce pod spodem i po porodzie była widziana w prostym kimono. Jako Genin, nosiła podobny strój do jednego nosi obecnie z wzorem podpisu cierń na nim z prostym skrzydłem wokół jej talii. Te ciernie były różowe, gdy była dzieckiem, a na czerwono, gdy dorosła. W Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni, dwa lata po Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, wróciła do poprzedniej szczupłej sylwetki przed ciążą. Ona również nosi w kolorze czarnym długim rękawem pod koszulkę bez rękawów z trzech burgund czerwono-pomarańczowy w paski na nim. Nosi jasny odcień szarych spodniach z tan brązowe sandały. Jej włosy są także do ramion. Kilka lat później, drobne zmarszczki wykazano na Kurenai w kąciku ust, i nosi czerwone kimono z białym pasem. Osobowość thumb|left|159px|Kurenai ze swoim dzieckiem. Kurenai jest opiekuńczą i odważną kobietą. Wykazuje wielką troskę wobec swoich studentów i bierze udział w ich rozwoju, w szczególności Hinatę dobrze wiedząc, jak dziewczyna była postrzegana przez ojca. Kiedy Hinata zaoferowała lekarstwo Uzumakiemu po walce z Kibą, Kurenai przekonała chłopaka, aby wziął, bo widziała zauroczenie u swojej podopiecznej. Jej osobowość jest nieustępliwa, szczera i prosta. Ona również jest przedstawiona jako "wielki typ rodzaju stostry". To było mocno zrozumiane, że Kurenai była zakochana w innym jōninie Asumie Sarutobim. Oboje pojawiali się razem w większości scen, a inne znaki zwracają na ten fakt wielokrotnie. Gdy Kakashi Hatake spotkał ich razem przy sklepie, on zapytał, czy byli razem, a to sprawiło, że na Kurenai ukazał się rumieniec i powiedziała wymówkę, że musiała coś załatwić. W czasie walki Asumy przeciwko Hidana i Kakuzu, pokazano Kurenai zastanawiająca się o jego postępów, pojawia się niepokój. Kiedy dowiedziała się o jego śmierci, upadła ze łzami na kolana i niedowierzaniem, a później położyła na jiego grobie kwiaty w trakcie pogrzebu. Prawda o ich związku ukazała się w części II, gdy Kurenai ujawniła, że jest w ciąży, a dziecko jest Asumy. Umiejętności Umiejętności Kurenai szybko zmusiło ją do uznania za jeden z elitarnej jōninów Konohy, pomimo bycia stosunkowo nowym w rankingu w tym czasie. Jako takie, Kakashi powierzył jej i Asumie zmierzyć się ze członkami Akatsuki, pokazując, że jest w stanie kunoichi. Genjutsu left|thumb|Kurenai używa Magen: Jubaku Satsu na Itachim. Pełny zakres możliwości Kurenai są przeważnie nieznane. Ale, jej umiejętności w genjutsu jest tak ogromna, że mówi się o konfrontacji, nawet z takim jak Itachi Uchiha. Większość jej technik skupia się wokół flory; głównie za pomocą dużych drzew wiąże przeciwników, jak i płatki kwiatów z różnych powodów. Jak również jest w stanie jednocześnie wpływać na wiele przeciwników z jej techniką, jak widać podczas walki z Kisame Hoshigakim i Itachim Uchihą. Itachi, opanował swoje genjutsu, także chwaląc umiejętności. Ponadto ona może cofnąć skutki genjutsu na rzucającego. Inne Umiejętności Ona wykazała pewne umiejętności taijutsu, jest w stanie reagować wystarczająco szybko, aby bronić się przed atakami Itachiego Uchihy, pomimo niedawno wyrwania się z własnym odzwierciedlonego genjutsu. W anime, wykazano, że ona jest w stanie nawet wejść w podświadomość osoby, aby zobaczyć swoją prawdziwą naturę. Mogła użyć jej włosów na pokrycie całego ciała, aby zamaskować swoją obecność, dalsze uzupełnienie techniki podróżując przez obiekty, pozwalając na lepsze podejście. Ona również wydaje się być bardzo biegły w użyciu fūinjutsu jak widać, kiedy stosowane Fūja Hōin do zapieczętowania kekkei genkai Yakumo. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Kurenai jako dziecko. Jako dziecko, Asuma Sarutobi spotkał Kurenai podczas ceremonii i ukończeniu Akademii w wieku 9. Później był dopingowany przez kolegów podczas trzeciej rundy egzaminu na chūnina. W końcu staje chūninem w wieku 13 lat, Kurenai staje się jōninem tuż przed rozpoczęciem cyklu. right|thumb|159px|Młoda Kurenai protestuje. Podczas ataku demonicznego lisa na Konohę, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma i Gai byli wśród młodych shinobi, którzy chcieli pomóc w odparciu bestii, ale zabronionym im, a pilnujących ich był jej własny ojciec, który powiedział, że to nie była wojna, lecz wewnętrzny problem i jako shinobi z osady, ich życie było krótkie, i że ona powinna żyć na tyle długo, aby upewnić się, że następne pokolenie, które odziedziczy wolę ognia. left|thumb|159px|Kurenai rozmawia z Hiruzenem. W anime, z powodu naturalnego talentu Kurenai w genjutsu, Trzeci Hokage zlecił misję Kurenai, aby szkoliła Yakumo Kurama, kolejny utalentowany użytkownik genjutsu, która pragnęła być shinobi. Jednakże, ponieważ Yakumo nie mogła kontrolować jej złudzeń i tym samym zagraża ludziom wokół niej, Kurenai miała zapieczętować jej umiejętności w celu zapobiegnięciu zagrożeniu. Około dwanaście lat po ataku lisa, widząc jak jej kolega wpada głębiej smutek z powodu utraty Obito Uchihy i Rin Nohary, ona wraz z Asumą i Gaiem postanowili porozmawiać z Trzecim Hokage, wyrażając dezaprobatę Kakashiego jako ANBU, sugerowali, że on musi być ponownie jōninem w nadziei na przywrócenie Kakashiemu życzliwości. Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|159px|Kurenai i inni jōninowie zatrzymują Nejiego atakującego Hinatę. Podczas egzaminów na Chūnina, Kurenai obserwowała swoich uczniów z boku. Po walce Shino, ona skomentowała jak nagle zimno w pokoju, w odniesieniu do jego raczej bezlitosnego klęsce Zaku Abumi. Podczas walki z Naruto z Kibą, pomyślała, że Naruto nie mógł pokonać Kiby, tylko się zdziwiła, jak Naruto wziął wszystko na Kibę rzucił się na niego i ostatecznie pokonał jej ucznia. Widziała Naruto nie złej woli, po to, a nawet uznał go jako silnego przeciwnika. Podczas walki Hinaty z jej kuzynem, Nejim Hyūga, przypomniała sobie straszliwą relacji Hinaty jaką miała z ojcem. Ona również zauważyła ogromny kontrast między aktualnym Hinatą, który nie chciała się poddać, a byłą Hinatą, która poddałaby się łatwo. Gdy Neji został wysłany do ślepej nienawiści i próbował zabić Hinatę, Kurenai pomogła powstrzymać go wraz z Kakashim, Gaiem i Hayate. W ciągu jednego miesiąca po eliminacjach, trenowała wraz z Kibą, Shino w ramach przygotowań do finałów. Na finałach usiadła obok Asumy i była zaskoczona, gdy Naruto powodzeniem użył czakrę lisa pokonując Nejiego. Ona również wątpiła, że Shikamaru miał strategię wygrania ponad Temari, i choć były postanowił zrezygnować, umiejętności miał podane podczas walki wykonane Kurenai, że Shikamaru może mieć cechy na Chūnina po tym wszystkim. Inwazja na Konohę Po obejrzeniu finału walk miesiąc później, Kurenai odparła genjutsu, który spadł nad stadionem i asystowała w obronie wioski przed podczas inwazji Konohy przez shinobi z Suny i Oto. Później uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Poszukiwania Tsunade left|thumb|159px|Starcie Kurenai z Itachim. Po nie udanej inwazji na Konohę, Kurenai i Asuma odkryli, że członkowie Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki, przeniknęli do wioski. Obaj sprężyli ze sobą w walce, i Kurenai zmusił wpadnięcia w pułapkę zarówno obu mężczyzn w jej Magen: Jubaku Satsu. Już miała zadać śmiertelny cios Itachiemu z góry, jednak Uchiha odwrócił genjutsu przeciwko niej. Zagryzając wargi, Kurenai była w stanie anulować genjutsu w czasie, aby odwrócić fizyczny atak Itachiego. Gdy walka trwa do wody, Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu Kisame jest równoważone przez jednego z własną Kakashiego. Gdy Kakashi próbował z ukrytego ataku na Itachiego, Kurenai przygotowano zasadzkę go od tyłu, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Kakashiego który zmusił Kurenai do pójścia w dół, aby uniknąć wybuchu. Dalej w walce Itachi aktywował Mangekyō Sharingana, prowadząc Kurenai i Asuma do zamknięcia oczu na dyrektyw Kakashiego, ale ten ostatni ulega wpływom Tsukuyomi Itachiego. Gdy Itachi polecił Kisame ich zabić, bo wiedzieli zbyt wiele o ich organizacji, pojawił się Maito Gai i przechwycił atak Kisame. Następnie ona otrzymuje zadanie polegające za zabranie Kakashiego do szpitala, podczas gdy ich przeciwnicy, nie chcąc rozpocząć wojnę, uciekli. Później, Kurenai jest postrzegana udział inauguracji Tsunade jako nowego Hokage, obok kilku innych mieszkańców. Misja Tropienia Mizukiego W anime, Kurenai i Asuma zostali wysłani przez Piątą Hokage przynieść chūnina kryminalistę Mizukiego w celu przesłuchania, o jego podejrzeniach zaangażowania z Orochimaru .Para przybywał do więzienia w Wiosce Liścia o zaostrzonym rygorze, tylko zostali przywitani przez rój uwolnionych więźniów, w tym legendarnego Głupi Bracia Fujin i Raijin. Przewagę liczebną, dwóch pobito do nieprzytomności, a szybko przewieziony do szpitala Wioski Liścia na leczenie. Misja Ratunkowa Yakumo Kurama W anime, Yakumo powróciła po Kurenai było zamknięte kekkei Genkai się kilka lat temu, które ostatecznie jej okazały się nieskuteczne. Po tym jak Yakumo stworzyła iluzję Akademii piorunem (coś, wszyscy wierzyli, że faktycznie się stało), Kurenai tymczasowo odeszła z drużyny 8, tak aby mogła poradzić sobie z problemem. Naruto konfrontuje o jej zaangażowaniu w Yakumo, ale ona po prostu użyła genjutsu na niego, aby utrzymać go zajęcie. right|thumb|159px|Kurenai pozornie uwięziona w genjutsu wroga. Gdy podeszła kabiny Yakumo,Kurenai wydawała się uwięziona w genjutsu buntownikiem. W rzeczywistości, ona ją zaatakowała napastnika w genjutsu. Odkryła, że napastnicy byli w rzeczywistości członkami klanu Kurama, którzy byli zdecydowani w porwaniu Yakumo. Od tego momentu, ona i ninja w zasadzie walczyła z przeciwnikiem, ale nic z czystej techniki genjutsu, takich jak Iluzja Związania Strąkiem Fasoli. Kurenai skończyło się pomyślnie aż do ostatecznego spotkania, gdzie została złapana i nie może uciec z jego genjutsu, a więc wzięła kunai i wbiła sobie w ramię, aby wyrwać się i używa Technika Iluzji: Ucieczka Kwiatowych Płatków łapiąc go w pułapkę w jej własne genjutsu. Ale widział krew z jej rany i udało się ją uderzyć z Shurikenem. left|thumb|Kurenai wchodzi na dwór Kuramy. Kurenai uratował przybyciem jej drużynę, wraz z Naruto, Sakurą i Maito Gaiem. Później, kiedy wyjaśniając drużynie 8 powody, dla swojego odejścia, twierdziła, że wioska "nie potrzebuje żadnych innych niż panom genjutsu siebie". To był jej ma powodu do zapieczętowania umiejętności Yakumo, ale Shino uznał, że kłamała. Yakumo, z drugiej strony, nie tak Kurenai wierzyła, aby ostatecznie wymazać klan Kurama. Ona uwięziła w pułapce swojego byłego sensei, Naruto, Sakura oraz drużyna 8 w genjutsu, stworzył replikę wioski, która pojawiła się, że zostały zniszczone przez wojnę. Unkai był również w iluzji. Unkai, dotyczy uprawnień Yakumo mieli, a ona ciągle pogarszania stanu psychicznego w wyniku nie jest w stanie ich kontrolować, uwolnił Naruto z iluzji, tak aby mógł zabić Yakumo. Wszyscy został uwolnieni, a także, z wyjątkiem Kurenai. Yakumo trzymał ją uwięziony w iluzji, w nadziei na uzyskanie zemsty i odpowiedzi o jej przeszłości. Naruto i inni udali się z powrotem do willi górskiej i Naruto ponownie wszedł Yakumo w genjutsu świat pomóc Kurenai. Yakumo dowiedział się, że potwór o nazwie Ido, który mieszkał w jej podświadomości był tym, który zabił jej rodziców. Z pomocą Kurenai pokonali potwora w swoim sercu i uwolnił Kurenai z jej genjutsu. Jej ostatnia misja od Trzeciego Hokage zakończona, Kurenai powróciła jako lider drużyny 8. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół W anime, około dwóch lat po tym jak Naruto odszedł z wioski z Jiraiyą w celu szkolenia, Konoha postanowiła zorganizować wczesnym egzamin na Chūnina obok Sunagakure pomóc wioska przywrócić swoją reputację po tym jak Orochimaru zniszczył poprzednie. Po pierwszej części egzaminów końcowych - odbyło się w Konoha - Kurenai i Asuma działał jako drugi nadzoru egzaminacyjnych, informując drużynę geninów, które nie były częścią pierwszych 30 drużyn, aby dojść do punktu kontrolnego, że już przegrali i nie mogli uczestniczyć w drugiej rundzie. Później duet obecne nadzoruje drugi egzamin rozpoczynający się z innymi egzaminatorów. Później, Kurenai i inne instruktorzy Konoha otrzymał wiadomość od Tsunade, aby mieć się na baczności dla potencjalnych zabójców w kierunku Gaary, jak wiele jeszcze odrzucił go jako Kazekage. Hidan i Kakuzu W szpitalu, przed tym jak Asuma chciał powiedzieć Kakashiemu, Kurenai przyszła i oboje opuścili, mówiąc Kakashiemu, że będą musieli porozmawiać później. Później, jak Asuma i jego zespół z Niju Shōtai zmobilizowany, że zwlekał wpatrując się w oknie apartamentu przed mobilizacją. Wewnątrz, okazuje się, że to było mieszkanie Kurenai. Czuje coś, ale kiedy spojrzała przez okno, Asuma i jego drużyny już nie było. Wracając do podlewania kwiatów, które zostały podarowane do jej przez Asumy, jeden z płatków spada jego trzon, a ona ma złe przeczucia. right|thumb|159px|Kurenai płacząc okazuje szacunek na pogrzebie Asumy. Gdy Shikamaru wrócił z misji, był jednym, który mówił ponurą nowinę o Asumie. Kurenai wpatrywał się w szoku, a potem upadła na kolana zdewastowana. Podczas pogrzebu Asuma, Kurenai złożyła kwiaty na jego grobie. Po tym jak Druzyna Asumy pomściła śmierć swojego senseia, Shikamaru znalazł ją przy grobie Asumy na cmentarzu. Kurenai zapytała go, czy byłby samotny teraz, że jego partner Shogi odszedł. Shikamaru stwierdził, że Asuma nauczył go zarówno ważnych i głupich rzeczy, i że zawsze otrzepał odpowiedzialność i jęknął, gdy był młody, bo Asuma był tam, aby go chronić. Shikamaru zauważył, że Asuma był najciekawszym z dorosłych wiedział i powiedział Kurenai, kiedy urodzi dziecko, to będzie jego kolej, by stać się ciekawym dorosłym, i ochronić to dziecko. Inwazja Paina Aby pomóc radzić sobie z żałobą Naruto po utracie Jiraiyi, Shikamaru zabrał go do szpitala, gdzie Kurenai właśnie wychodziła i wyjaśnił Uzumakiemu jej ciążę (Naruto, bo wierzyła, że ma tłuszcz). Kurenai nalegała na Shikamaru, że nie musi sprawdzić jej za każdym razem, poszła do szpitala, ale Shikamaru powiedział, że nie może na to poradzić, jak powiedział mu Asuma czuwać nad nią i dzieckiem. left|thumb|159px|Shikamaru ochrania Kurenai. W anime, podczas ataku Paina na Konohę, gdy Kurenai zastanawiała się, co się dzieje, Shikamaru potem przyszedł do zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa. Jednym z przywołańców Paina, Wielka Stonoga, pojawiła się. Shikamaru powiedział jej, aby przejść z powrotem, podczas gdy on zadbał o stworzenie, zabijając go jego cieniem. On wtedy powiedział jej o tym, jak nie mógł spotkać się z Asumą jeśli coś się z nią stanie i dzieckiem, a potem poradził jej, aby przeszła do centrum ewakuacji przez przejście podziemne. Była widoczna w centrum ewakuacyjnym spadku zgodnie z wielu innych ludzi. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Gdy Shikamaru pamięta "króla" Asuma powierzył mu, myśli o Kurenai i nowo urodzonej córeczki, Mirai. Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni Kurenai raz pierwszy pojawiła się w pozycji do mieszkańców strefy bezpieczeństwa z dala od meteoru z córką. Ostatnio widziano ją z Mirai na ślubie Naruto z Hinatą, dumna z Hinaty na końcu osiągnąć swoje marzenie bycia z Naruto. Epilog right|thumb|159px|Kurenai i Mirai. Wiele lat po czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Kurenai nadal podnosząc Mirai, upewniając się, że nigdy nie zapomniał swojego ojca Asumę. Ostatecznie Mirai stała się również wysokiej rangi kunoichi. Ciekawostki * Jej oczy odróżniają się od innych, jednak nie reprezentują dōjutsu. * Podczas sesji pytań i odpowiedzi odbył się w Tokio Jump Fest '09, na którym Masashi Kishimoto stwierdził, że trochę myślał o płci dziecka i zdecydował o dziewczynce. * Czerwona szminka Kurenai, jest w pewien sposób powiązana z jej nazwiskiem. Kanji dla "Kurenai" można także odczytać jako "Beni", słowo to jest stosowane przy tradycyjnym czerwonym makijażu w Japonii. * Słowo "Kurenai" oznacza "czerwony", a "Yūhi" znaczy "zachodzące słońce". Cytaty Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Klan Sarutobi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia